Happy Ending
by Eldalyn
Summary: Una visione grottesca di Merope Gaunt.


**L'unica cosa che mi sento di dire è che la trovo francamente grottesca. O.O**

**I commenti sono, come sempre, bene accetti! ^^  
><strong>

_**Happy Ending**_

Anche i corvi volano, così come gli usignoli, ma a Merope non è concesso volare.

Reca sul suo volto una bruttezza ancestrale, retaggio della purezza del suo sangue, il sangue di Salazar Serpeverde. Forse no, non è così brutta Merope, ma il dolore che le scava l'anima è ormai irreparabilmente inciso anche sul suo volto. Ha solo diciassette anni ma sembra intrappolata nella sordida capanna ai margini della foresta da più di cent'anni. Subisce il disprezzo del prossimo da quando è nata perché non è bella, non è intelligente, _non sa usare la bacchetta_.

Disprezzata da suo padre che non può usarla né come strega né come merce di scambio.

Disprezzata da suo fratello Orfin perché è una donna, sebbene, come le rammentano spesso, come donna non valga nulla.

Disprezzata dai compaesani malevoli e dal figlio del Signore, da quel Tom Riddle di cui, ancora non lo sa, s'innamorerà perdutamente.

Merope non odia chi la disprezza, vorrebbe solo nascondersi. Essere cancellata dalla terra è il suo più grande desiderio. Vorrebbe essere dimenticata da tutti per non provare più il profondo disagio che la pervade ogni volta che incontra un estraneo. Si sente sempre a disagio, anche quando respira, Merope ha l'impressione di star facendo qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Come se inalare l'aria potesse infastidire qualcuno e aumentare così il disprezzo che provano per lei. Vorrebbe avere un paio d'ali, come il passerotto che si è appena poggiato sulla staccionata, così potrebbe volare via e sparire.

In fondo anche i corvi volano, nonostante non siano belli come gli usignoli, ma a Merope non è ugualmente concesso volare.

E' passata una settimana da quando Orvoloson e Orfin sono stati arrestati.

E' come se, _magicamente_, Merope fosse tornata a respirare, a vedere, a sentire. La magia scorre di nuovo nelle sue vene, può sentirla, ora.

Non è diventata una strega migliore ma ora riesce a padroneggiare gli incantesimi più semplici e sente, anzi sa, che con il tempo continuerà a migliorare.

Si guarda intorno con una nuova consapevolezza, Merope, osserva la casa lercia e cadente dei Gaunt, la grande e maestosa villa dei Riddle, il villaggio pittoresco e bigotto di Little Hangleton.

Il disprezzo che provano per lei, ora che può pensare di testa sua, la soffoca sempre di più.

Non può e non vuole rimanere un attimo di più in quel luogo infame e infamante. Vuole essere libera, Merope, ma non da sola.

Sono mesi e mesi ormai che osserva il figlio dei Riddle E' affascinante e sprezzante, così bello, come lei non sarà mai. Merope lo ama, un amore che ha assunto i toni dell'ossessione.

Ogni giorno aspetta presso lo steccato che lui passi accanto alla casupola durante la sua usuale passeggiata a cavallo. Merope lo osserva incantata, rapita, sospetta, in fondo al suo cuore, che anche lui possegga uno strano tipo di magia. Non l'ha forse stregata?

Ha deciso: sarà con lui che scapperà. Andranno lontano e si sposeranno, magari un giorno avranno anche dei bambini…

Tom Riddle la guarda pietoso, il disprezzo che provava per i Gaunt è scemato in pietà di fronte a quella ragazzina. Non sa che la giovane è più potente di quanto la sua fragilità dimostri. Non sa che lo _intrappolerà. _Eppure qualcosa d'istintivo lo porta a sentirsi a disagio ogni volta che è in sua presenza. Gli occhi neri della ragazza lo perforano e lui si sente spogliato, agitato, non gli piace quello sguardo. Non che abbia nulla di cattivo, soltanto c'è qualcosa di inquietante e folle in fondo a quelle iridi scure come l'onice ma stranamente sbiadite.

* * *

><p>Un pomeriggio, sono passati tre mesi da quando Orfin e Orvoloson sono andati via, mentre Tom passa davanti alla casa dei Gaunt è colto da una sete <em>incontrollabile<em>. Sarebbe tornato al trotto a Villa Riddle ma qualcosa, _una forza inspiegabile_, lo spinge a chiedere aiuto a Merope.

Non scende da cavallo, non è cortese, soltanto, vincendo il disagio che prova in presenza della ragazza, le si rivolge secco:-Ho sete, hai da bere?

Lei non risponde, uno strano sorriso, _leggero,_ si dipinge sulle labbra sottili. Entra nella casupola e dopo poco riemerge con un gavettino pieno di liquido ambrato. _Sembra_ Whiskey. Tom lo beve, è whiskey certo, eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso, ha _un retrogusto differente._ Non ci pensa più di tanto supponendo che si tratti semplicemente di una marca scadente. Porge il gavettino a Merope e le loro dita s'incontrano. Accade qualcosa.

Gli occhi neri e slavati di Merope incontrano quelli scuri di Tom, lei vi legge qualcosa di nuovo.

_Amore._

Oh, sì Merope ne è proprio certa. Lo sa di sicuro, come sa che il sole splende ogni giorno, anche quando non si vede. Lo sa perché _è stata lei_ a dargli l'amore, ne ha versata qualche goccia nel whiskey, dopo averlo incantato per attirarlo alla sua casa.

Lui la ama ora, come lei ama lui.

Un amore innaturale, certo, ma poco importa, è _sempre _e_ comunque amore._

Scapperanno insieme, prima che Orvoloson torni.

E se Orvoloson è certo che la purezza del sangue sia l'unica cosa che conti, Merope è certa che lei e Tom vivranno assieme per sempre,

**_felici e contenti._**

**Fine**


End file.
